Talk:Franco-German Acquisition of Future Combat Systems
Both Boeing (Chicago) and Lockheed Martin (Maryland) are headquartered and located within the Union of Everett. This means access to the F-22 Raptor can only be gained through Everett. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I keep FCS? Can I get access to the F-22? I just need a starting point to build my own 5th gen fighter. Im trying to build up my own technological base as much as possible, which is the reason I am using Q.Entanglement as opposed to fusion power. Can i reverse engineer the old american fighters, then, that didn'y make the cut, like the F-23 black widow, which i also mentioned? how weakened on the world stage is the US, anyways?Gatemonger 03:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Deathly. If you want, I would be glad to give you schematics for some of my fighter jets. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) sure. can i? one thing that is confusing me however, and dont get me wrong, i appreciate your help with everything tremendously, is that i thought EAF was in its own political bloc with OIS. are PAFF and OIS like NATO and the Warsaw Pact? I would love the specs, btw. I really appreciate it. btw, all i need are schematics so i can build my own fighter. i dont think any european nation other than russia, excuse me, the USSR(lol, that is so cool, a capitalist soviet union in FW!) is building 5th gen fighters i can use as a basis. I have bombers in the form of the GOSV-B and the BQ-3 Ghost UAV, but those are my only original ideas. PS, are scramjets allowed in FW? Gatemonger 04:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I think the USSR is going to be about as socialist as France, maybe a little bit less socialist, but not as capitalist as the USA or ASA. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) its still cool, though. i recomend having it be formed in response to the OIS buffer. nations like soviet russia and nazi germany are often the most interesting to learn about. i dont agree with the atrocities like the stalin-era work camps or the holocaust, or many of their ideas like the aryan race( hesperia and all that doesnt promote white supremacy, btw), but they are so facinating, in a weird way. 20:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I never answered your questions here. You are free to use FCS although based on the fact that the US was totally lost in FW timeline and turned into a sparely populated landlocked non-superpower country and probably never even developed FCS. Everett would be the benefactor of the FCS program. How about the Union of Everett and Franco-Germany work together on the FCS project, sharing all technologies developed through FCS. Everett uses most of the technologies I read about in FCS as well as developed some of its own similar variants of said technologies. Anything developed in FCS IRL will be a joint project between Everett and FGC. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC)